Sometimes I wish I've never met you
by kennett4ever
Summary: Bonnie rents Kol for a wedding. Klaus is bad news for Caroline. Damon has a bet and Elena is his target. Katherine and Elijah are stuck together. Rebekah meets Stefan on a road trip. What happens next? (Kennett with Bonkai hints, Klaroline with Carenzo hints, Delena with Tylena hints, Kalijah with Katherine/Galen hints and Stebekah maybe with some Mabekah hints.) Give it a chance.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok...i know that I have many stories to update and I probably shouldn't start new ones but I came up with this idea and I just couldn't resist my urge to publish it and see how it goes...so here it is.**

Katherine was looking at herself in the mirror. She looked beautiful in her wedding dress but still a little grumpy. She adjusted her veil and sighed. The dress was pure white with long sleeves and an open back. It was showing her curves perfectly and it was mermaid style. Katherine saw Elena coming in the room from the mirror. She was already ready. "Jeremy couldn't make it." Elena said and approached Katherine touching her shoulder. "It's alright. He won't miss anything important." Katherine said and lowered her head. "It is important. It is your marriage." Elena said in her silver long dress. "A marriage I was forced into." Katherine said and took a deep breath. "Come on. Be patient. It's two years...then you can have a divorce. That was the deal." Elena said and taking her purse she headed to the door. "Are you coming?" she asked pulling Katherine out of her thoughts. "Sure. Let's do this." Katherine said and she started walking behind Elena slightly lifting her dress so that she wouldn't ruin it by stepping on it.

In Caroline's apartment there was chaos. She and Bonnie were running around like crazy trying to find their dresses and heels. "You think we are late?" Bonnie asked nervously as she was trying to finish her make up as soon as possible. Caroline was running towards her purse while putting her shoes on. "Yes. So please hurry up." Caroline yelled desperately when she realized that she forgot to put on her jewellery. She rushed back to her room and opened her jewellery box pulling out a nice diamond necklace. She was always keeping it for occasions like this one. Bonnie appeared in the door frame. "Do you think they will notice if we miss the start?" she asked narrowing her eyes. "Of course they will. It's not like they are going to have many guests. Me,you,Elena and mister Gilbert are the only ones invited from Katherine's side...oh and Jeremy if he can make it on time." Caroline said while trying hard to do up the necklace. "Let me help you with this one." Bonnie said and gave a hand on her friend. "What about the groom?" Bonnie asked. "His big brother is going to be there with his wife and I think his little sister too." Caroline said while taking a last look on the mirror. "Ready let's go." Bonnie said and they both exited the apartment entering Bonnie's car. "I heard he had more siblings." Bonnie said. "Yeah but the other two pissed off daddy and he kicked them out of the family. I doubt if they even speak on the phone. I also don't know if they keep in touch with each other. But I do know that they are kind of troublemakers." Caroline said. "I've also heard one of them may not be a Mikaelson. There was this rumour that mrs Mikaelson had a thing for the gardener..." Caroline said with a smile. "Do you know what color their panties are? Because you seem to know everything else...too much goship Care." Bonnie said between giggles as she stopped the car in front of the church. "It's not goship Bonnie...it's called social interest." Caroline said offended but Bonnie kept laughing. "It's my fault that I inform you. I am not answering again." Caroline said and Bonnie stopped laughing at last. Caroline got off the car. "I will park the car." Bonnie said and speeded up. Caroline walked towards the church. She looked amazing with her blonde curles and her midnight blue dress. It was long and strapless and it was just perfect for her. Every garment made by Elena was perfect and this was no exception. In a while Bonnie approached her. She had curles too and her dress was matching perfectly with her emerald eyes and her chocolate skin. This dress was also one of Elena's creations.

Everyone was gathered at the church. Well almost everyone. Katherine and her father were still absent. Elena approached her friends and looked troubled. "I hope she won't back down now." Elena said. "Remind me why is she getting married again?" Bonnie asked. "Because my family needs money and Elijah needs money. He won't be able to inherit his father's fortune if he is not married." Elena said pointing at the groom. "Bullshit. I would never marry someone I don't love. Not even fake wedding." Bonnie said and frowned. "Don't give me that look. It was dad's idea." Elena said to her friend. "There she is." Caroline said and they turned their heads towards the entrance. There was Katherine with John Gilbert by her side. Elijah was waiting for her with a bunch of flowers in his hands. At the front seats it was Finn and Sage clapping as soon as Katherine got in the church. Rebekah was near by holding the rings. John and katherine slowly approached Elijah and as John was delivering his daughter to him he whispered something in his ear. "Take good care of my daughter for the next two years." John said. Elijah rolled his eyes and took Katherine's hand. "I will." he replied. The ceremony began. Katherine was lost in her thoughts during the whole time. "I do." Elijah's voice was heard. Katherine looked at the priest who was expecting her answer. She awkwardly took a look around. Everyone was hanging from her lips. John and Elena were exchanging some worried looks. "She won't do it." Caroline whispered in Bonnie's ear with a serious face. "I do." Katherine's voice was heard spreading a feeling of relief across the room. She was officially married to Elijah Mikaelson.

Klaus had just put down the newspaper. He couldn't prevent the smirk that was formed in his lips when he read that his brother was getting married. He knew that Elijah would do anything for daddy's money. He on the other hand rebelled and left the family a long time ago especially after his mother's revelations that he wasn't Mikael's kid. He was having a hard time to earn money in the legal way. He was trying for over a year to find a job but he couldnt. That's when he got involved with gangs and stuff. He used to work for a rich king of the night but he wanted out. He wanted to start over but he couldn't exactly achieve that since his men were after him. He was on the run.

"Where the hell are you now?" Damon asked his brother on the phone. Stefan had a thing for adventure and was travelling a lot. "I am at the Grand Canyon." Stefan replied. "I'm on my way to meet Ric. Get me a souvenir." Damon said and Stefan smiled. "Yeah that's gonna happen." Stefan humored over the phone. "You can always stay in Arizona." Damon said with a smirk. "I will come back one day don't worry. By the way what is Alaric doing? I haven't heard from him for a long time." Stefan said. "He has women trouble as always." Damon said. "What about you? Who are you currently sleeping with?" Stefan asked while admiring the view of the Colorado river. "I am surprisingly not sleeping with anyone for a whole week and I am going inshane." Damon said with a small sigh of boredom. "Yeah you finally needed some rehab with all this one night stands that you were having." Stefan said amused. "Can't help it that I am so freaking hot that every girl wants to jump my bones. I am too polite to say no." Damon said. "Glad to see that your self esteem is still on the upper levels." Stefan said. "Anyways I have to go. I reached the cafe and my friend is waiting for me. See ya bro." Damon said with a smile. "Yeah ok bye. Tell Alaric I said hi." Stefan said and they both closed the phone.

Katherine left Elijah to get back to the mansion alone with his siblings. Her father had returned to his house. She and the girls were now at Caroline's apartment for some emergency girl talk. "So? You can't ignore the fact that he is hot." Caroline said. "He is easy on the eyes but I barely know him. He doesn't seem like the kind of man that would get along with me." Katherine said. "You can always try." Elena intervened. "Yeah but enough with me and my fake wedding. Let's talk about something else please." Katherine protested and the others nodded. "I am creating my new collection. I have found some cool patterns and I think that I am going to create a new fashion style. It's really awesome." Elena said with a big smile. She loved her job at her boutique. "Nice. I have...some issues with the boss." Caroline said. "What kind of issues?" Bonnie asked. "It's just...he is too persistent to go on a date with me." Caroline said and lowered her head. "Enzo? And what did you say? He is goodlooking." Elena said. "Yeah I know but I am afraid that if something goes wrong he could fire me and that is the last thing I need right now. I know being a barwoman it's not exactly a dream job but I am fine with it." Caroline said sighing. "Why don't you talk to him?" Katherine suggested. "Yeah...sure. Hi Enzo. You are hot and I wouldn't mind dating you but if we break up I am afraid that you are going to fire me." Caroline said sarcastically. "I am crossing my wedding week." Bonnie said in a serious tone. "Excuse me?" Elena asked. "In a week from now my childhood friend from Portland, you know Liv Parker, is getting married and she invited me." Bonnie said and sighed. "And where exactly is the problem with that?" Katherine asked. "Her brother is going to be there probably with a girlfriend or something and I can't show up alone so I am thinking of not going." Bonnie said. "Oh your old crush Kai?" Elena asked and Bonnie nodded. "Well find someone." Katherine said. "I have to leave in two days...if I go...because I promised to help with the preparations. I don't think I have a chance to find someone willing to take me to this wedding in two days." Bonnie said. "Why don't you ask for a proffessional escort?" Caroline said with a smile. "Caroline...I am not going to show up in my friend's wedding with a male whore." Bonnie said. "I think that the term is gigolo and I can't understand why...it's not like you will jump in the bed with him. He will just hold your hand under Kai's judging stares. He is going to be gorgeous for sure and this way you could make your old crush extremely jealous." Caroline defended her suggestion. "I don't know if I can afford it." Bonnie said frowning. "This dating site I was on...it had some phone numbers of agencies that are related to that kind of stuff. Why don't you give it a try?" Elena said and handed Bonnie a paper with a number. "I can't believe you had it already written down." Katherine said to her twin sister. "I needed male models ok?" Elena defended herself. Bonnie took the paper and put it in her bag. "So are you going to do it?" Caroline asked. "I don't know." Bonnie replied.

"I can't take it anymore. Meredith and Jenna are fighting over me and Joe is really determined to sleep with me." Alaric said under Damon's impressed stare. "Look at you and your serious problems." Damon said with a smirk. Alaric lowered his eyes with a smile. "How long has it been a week?" he said sarcastically to his friend. "Haha Ric very funny. I inform you that I can get any lady that I want." Damon said with a smile full of confidence. "Well...why don't you proove it? Across the street from my place there is a boutique. The owner is a total fashion freak...but she is goodlooking enough. Why don't you try and proove you theory? If you go out on a date with her and sleep with her and make her fall for you I will buy you drinks for the rest of the summer. If you don't you will buy me drinks for the rest of the summer...and I drink a lot." Alaric said. Damon smirked. "I'm in."

The girls had left because Caroline had to get to work. Bonnie had just arrived at her apartment. She took a seat on her couch and dialed the number Elena had given her and after taking a deep breath she pressed the button. "Hello. Male escort agency how can I help you?" the female voice from the other end of the line answered. Bonnie hesitated for a while but finally spoke. "Hello...I am...Hum..." Bonnie was having a hard time. She felt so embarassed. "Beginer...don't worry sweety. Every girl has been there. There is nothing to be ashamed of." the voice replied. "Yeah...right. I need an escort." Bonnie said with determination. "Obviously...How do you want him to look like?" the voice said. "I don't have any special request. Just someone hot. It's for a wedding actually. I need him to pretend being my boyfriend." Bonnie said. "Whatever...you are paying. So no particular taste?" the voice said. "Just send me someone goodlooking. I trust your judgement." Bonnie said. "Sure. Can I have your name,age,phone and adress...oh and when do you need him?" the voice asked. "My name is Bonnie Bennett. I am twenty five. I need him in two days. The plane for Portland leaves at twelve. I will arrange the ticket of course." Bonnie said. "Good. Adress?" tha voice asked. Bonnie gave her adress and waited to hear the final response. "Yes ok Bonnie. I will send you someone in two days at nine in the morning to peak you up and escort you to Portland." the female voice said in a satisfied tone. "Thank you...bye." Bonnie said and closed the phone. She dropped it on the couch next to her and brought her palms to her face. "What did I just do?" she said to herself.

Katherine entered the Mikaelson mansion. She arrived at the living room where Elijah and Rebekah were sitting peacefully having their drink. She approached them and took a seat at the armchair. Elijah looked at her. "Oh good. You're back. Rebekah will show you to your room." Elijah said and Rebekah frowned. "I can't. I have to go and pack my suitcase. I am leaving tomorrow. Hello..." Rebekah said narrowing her eyes. "Where are you going?" Katherine asked. She actually hoped that she would have a girl around to communicate while she was home. "Road trip. Alone." Rebekah said with a sigh. She hated travelling alone but she didn't have much of a choice since everyone was too bored to follow her around. Katherine nodded. "We are leaving for our honeymoon in three days." Elijah informed her. "I didn't know we were going on a honeymoon. Is this on your daf's testament too?" Katherine asked narrowing her eyes. "No...but we have to persuade everyone that we are a real couple. Otherwise I won't get the money and you won't get the twenty five per cent that we agreed on." Elijah said and exited the room.

Kol was putting his clothes on. A lady approached him and handed him some money. "You deserve it." she said with a smile. "It's my job isn't it?" Kol replied with a smirk while doing up his pants. "You know where the door is. I have to take a bath." the lady said and left the room. Kol's phone rang. It was from work. "I am done for tonight." he said picking up the phone. "Don't worry. It's in two days from now." the female voice said. "Oh. What is it about?" Kol asked. "You are going to escort a lady at a wedding in Portland. You are going to petend being her boyfriend." the voice said. "Never had such a request before." Kol said surprised. "We agreed on a good price. Don't screw this up." The voice said and closed the phone. Kol put the phone back in his pocket. He put on his t-shirt grabbed his jacket and left the house.

It was late at night. Caroline was ready to close the bar. Her phone rang. "Hello...no...ok Enzo...yes I will close all the lights...yes I will lock twice...no I won't go out with you...ok bye." Caroline closed the phone sighing when a noise was heard. She looked around but there was noone. The noise was heard again from the kitchen. Caroline was scared but she wouldn't back down. She was a Forbes after all. She approached the kitchen door and stormed in. As soon as she walked in she felt a strong arm grabbing her and peaning her to the wall. The man put his hand on her mouth. "Shsh. I am not going to hurt you. You have to help me." he said. Caroline tried to scream but she couldn't. That's when the front door was heard. Two men in black came in. "Klaus...come out come out wherever you are..."

 **So what do you think? Should I keep going?**


	2. Chapter 2

**PLEASE READ** **: This is not an update. It is more of an apology and explanation. Many of you have been complaining about me not leaving space between the dialogues so I decided to write this to all my stories. The reason that I was doing this was beacause my computer is a mess and I can't save documents bigger than a certain amount of pages so I was trying to do space economy. According to plan I will have my new computer by tomorrow so the updatres are going to be normal with space between the dialogues from now on. Thank you for putting up with me so far and forgive me if I made the reading process hard and boring.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I would like to thank anyone who faved,followed,reviewed or just read the story. Enjoy chapter 2.**

Caroline struggled and managed to bite Klaus' hand. She immidiately escaped his touch and stood next to the kitchen door. She looked at him with fear in her eyes. That's when she realized that he was bleeding.

"Who are you? What do you want from me?" Caroline said in a low voice since there were some men looking for him in the bar.

"Please help me. I won't hurt you I promise. It's a life or death thing really." Klaus said taking a step forward. Caroline ran her hands through her blonde curly hair and took a deep breath.

"What can I do? And who are these people after you?" Caroline asked worried narrowing her eyes. Klaus got closer.

"I don't have time to explain right now. I need you to go out there and persuade them that I am not in here." Klaus said in a pleading tone when the voices were heard again.

"I...I don't know. They sound dangerous...hum what if they ask to search the place. What if they kill me." Caroline said worried looking deep into Klaus' eyes. Klaus took hold of her hand.

"Please..I am begging you help me. Just play cool and you will be fine." he said and Caroline nodded silently and exited the kitchen. She saw immidiately two horryfying men in black with the whole bodyguard style chacking her from top to toe.

"I am sorry but I was about to close..." she said with a polite smile and the two men approached her. Her heart started beating fast but she didn't show how upset she was. She was getting into trouble for a stranger. A hot stranger but still a stranger. One of the men spoke.

"This will only take a minute. Have you seen this man? We've been following him and we saw him getting in here." the man said showing a photo of the man to Caroline. Caroline looked at the picture carefully while thinking about what to say. She figured out that they would probably ask her to search the place.

"Yeah. He did come by but I was about to close and I kicked him out." Caroline said gathering all her strength. The men exchanged a few worried looks.

"Are you sure that he left?" the other man asked. Caroline nodded silently. The two men left the bar while mumbling something about "kill and suffer" . She didn't want to know. As soon as they were out of the bar she rushed to the door and locked it. She went back to the kitchen and saw Klaus looking paler than before. It was probably because of the wound he had on his arm.

"Oh my God...Are you ok?" Caroline asked and rushed next to him. Klaus leaned in the wall and touched his head.

"Could have been better. Are they gone?" he asked and Caroline nodded silently.

"Who are those people? Did they do this to you?" Caroline asked taking a good look of his injured arm. Klaus nodded.

"Let me take you to the hospital..." Caroline said and pulled her phone out but Klaus grabbed her wrist.

"No...not the hospital. They will find me. It's not safe for me there." Klaus said lowering his head. Caroline let go of her phone and paused for a moment trying to think about what she could possibly do to help him.

"I could take you to my place and take care of the wound..." she offered.

"No that would be dangerous for you. I am fine really. You already did enough. I have to go." Klaus said and tried to take a step but he lost his balance.

"Yeah...you are fine." Caroline said sarcastically. "I am not going to let you leave like that. At least let me get the first aid kit and clean the wound here." she insisted. Klaus finally nodded and took a seat. Caroline arrived in a while with the first aid kit and a plate with food. Klaus looked at her and a weak smile appeared on his face.

"What? You need to eat...you know get some energy. Eat." Caroline said and left the plate in front of Klaus. Klaus grabbed a bite. Caroline took a seat next to him and rolled his sleeve up to see the wound. It was a deep cut.

"I am Caroline by the way." Caroline said as she started cleaning the wound.

"Klaus." Klaus replied taking a good look at his savior. Caroline raised her eyes and they met his. They froze for a while. Klaus leaned in and gave a quick small innocent kiss to Caroline. Caroline closed her eyes enjoying the moment.

"Thank you for everything Caroline." Klaus said looking deep into her eyes. Caroline smiled.

"I will take this back to the bathroom. I 'll be right back." Caroline said and taking the first aid kit she left the room. Klaus was really interested in her. She had something. Something different than the girls he had met so far. That was exactly the reason why he had to stay as far away from her as possible. He already cared too much to drag her into his mess. He already did it tonight and he regretted it. What if they had done something to her because of him?

"So can I get you anything else?" Caroline said with a smile coming into the room. She realized that Klaus wasn't there. "Klaus? Where are you?" Caroline yelled but nothing. She exited the bar and took a look around but he was gone.

Katherine had unpacked her clothes and was in her bathroom brushing her hair when she heard a knock on the door. She was in her silk black sleeping dress. She headed to the door. She opened and saw Elijah with a travel guide in his hand.

"I came by to check if you needed anything and give you this. Pick a location by tomorrow please." he said handing her the book. Katherine took a quick look on the book.

"Do we really have to do this?" Katherine said meeting Elijah's eyes. Elijah nodded. Katherine lowered her eyes. "Ok then. Goodnight." she said and closed the door. Caroline was right. He was hot but he was too serious and cold. Like he had something to hide. Mysterious. That of course intrigued her but it was also getting on her nerves. Solving puzzles and riddles wasn't her favourite hobby and that was what she had to do if she wanted to figure Elijah out. Her door knocked again. She opened and saw Rebekah with a big smile on her face. Katherine smiled back.

"Can I come in?" Rebekah asked and Katherine nodded taking a step aside letting Rebekah storm into the room. Rebekah took a seat on Katherine's bed.

"What can I do for you?" Katherine asked and Rebekah smiled again.

"I just came by to say that you can count on me for those two years. I mean I know how irritating my brother can be. Has he honeymoon arrangements bombed you yet?" Rebekah asked. Katherine smiled.

"Actually he just did. He brought me this book with a bunch of destinations and asked me to pick one by tomorrow." Katherine said handing the book to Rebekah. She took a look at it.

"Yeah...he is a total control freak. He has to arrange anything. I remember him having this habbit from an early age...every Christmas he had always planned what he was going to ask from Santa next year..." Rebekah said in a disaprooving tone while Katherine bursted in a light giggle.

"The thing is that he needs an answer and I have no idea what to pick." Katherine said and lowered her eyes. Rebekah smiled.

"And why am I here? As you noticed I travel a lot. I totally recommend Hawaii. One of the best places ever. Especially if you like surfing. Do you surf? I do it's amazing. Totally adventurous." Rebekah said and Katherine narrowed her eyes. "Again if you want something more romantic I would say Paris...or...Verona with this whole Romeo and Juliet thing...that would be good." Rebekah said.

"I think Hawaii sounds good." Katherine said and Rebekah smiled.

"Now can I get a reward for helping you?" Rebekah asked in a pleading tone.

"OK...like what?" Katherine said narrowing her eyes.

"Like...can I borrow your black dress? The one you were wearing the day you did the arrangement with Elijah...please?" Rebekah said with puppy eyes. Katherine smiled. She was getting along with Rebekah really well.

"Of course you can have it." she replied with a smile as she approached her closet and unhanged the dress. She handed it to the smiling Rebekah.

"Thank you sis. You don't mind me calling you that...I mean since you married my brother we are practically sisters." Rebekah said and hugged Katherine.

"It's fine." Katherine replied and hugged her back. At least she knew that she had someone to talk to and hang out with in the house.

The morning came and Elena with Bonnie were heading to the boutique. Bonnie was a photographer for a big city magazine and she had arranged a photoshoot to display Elena's new creations at the fashion column. Across the street Damon and Alaric were watching them.

"See the one with the long straight chestnut hair? That's the one." Alaric said and Damon focused on Elena.

"Easy." he replied with a smirk. Alaric looked at him with anticipation.

"What are you waiting for? Go talk to her." Alaric said and Damon smirked.

"You know nothing about flirting Ric. I can't do this right now. I have to wait for the right time to come." Damon said and got into the coffee store near by with Alaric following him.

"So how many photoes are you going to take?" Elena asked entering the boutique with Bonnie following her.

"Your new cllection. Make the calculations." Bonnie replied as she texted her assistant April Young to see when she was going to arrive. Elena's emploee Anna waved her hand at them. The two girls waved back and Elena approached her.

"Elena...Tyler is here. He is waiting for you in the office." Anna said with a smile to Elena. Tyler was Elena's ex but he was also a model and a good one. Elena had a hard time to ask for his services after the break up but he decided to help her. Elena entered the office and saw Tyler sitting on her chair.

"Elena...good to see you again." Tyler said,approached her and gave her quick kiss on the lips. Elena blinked a few times and walked past him taking a seat on her chair.

"I would appreciate it if you were trying to keep our relationship strictly business." Elena said in a serious tone. Tyler smirked and took a seat opposite her.

"That's not the Elena I remember. What happened to the fan version of you?" Tyler asked amused while leaning on the desk and locking his eyes on hers.

"Kind of stopped having fan after you cheated on her." Elena replied with a sarcastic smile and lowered her eyes pulling a contract out of her bag and putting it in front of Tyler. Tyler took the contract and examined it carefully. He smiled at the term number eight who was referring to their relationship being strictly business.

"Number eight is going to be a little hard to keep but..." he said as he pulled a pen out of his pocket and signed the contract. Elena rolled her eyes.

"Cut the crap Tyler. Don't make me regret for asking for your help." Elena said. Tyler smirked again.

"Offending me is not in the contract terms." he said and threw the contract in front of Elena. He stood up and exited the room closing his eye at her and bumping into Bonnie.

"Watch where you are going." Bonnie snapped. She was still mad at him for hurting Elena. Tyler gave her a disaprooving look and left. Bonnie entered the office and closed the door.

"How can you stand him after what he did?" Bonnie said and Elena sighed.

"It's not like I have a choice. I needed an extra model for the fashion show in two weeks. Where were you till now?" Elena asked.

"April is on her way. Then I talked to Care. She said something about meeting a guy in danger and stuff like that. I didn't have good service so I didn't get much...I have second thoughts." Bonnie said frowning.

"About what?" Elena said standing up and approaching the self where she was keeping the bourbon.

"The escort thing? You think I should cancel it...I mean it's exaggerating...I think. Oh my God..I don't know what to do. What would you do?" Bonnie asked litterally hanging from Elena's lips. She secretely hoped that Elena would advise her to cancel her plan and skip the wedding.

"It doesn't matter what I would do. This is not my decision to make. You have to figure it out on your own." Elena said pouring herself and Bonnie a drink.

"Oh thanks...you've been really helpful." Bonnie said sarcastically. A knock was heard on the door. April came in.

"Sorry for being late. The traffic." she said lowering her eyes.

"It's ok let's get this over with." Elena said and exited the room. Bonnie took a deep breath and pulled a number out of her pocket.

"April...can you call this number and tell them that I cancel my arrangement?" Bonnie asked and handed her the paper.

" Yeah sure." April said and took the paper in her hands. Bonnie exited the room with her photoshoot equipment. April tried the number but noone picked up. She sighed and closed the phone. She would do it later...or not.

Katherine entered the dining room. Elijah was already up. Rebekah had probably left by now for her road trip. She took a seat silently since Elijah was too absorbed with his newspaper that she doubted even if he saw her coming in.

"You know is good to say a goodmorning once in a while...manners." Elijah said eyes never leaving the newspaper. Katherine rolled her eyes at his comment.

"I didn't want to interrupt you." she said in a pissed off tone. It seems that these two years were going to be the longest two years in her life.

"Anyways...did you pick a location?" Elijah asked and finally locked his eyes with hers. Katherine nodded. "Well?" Elijah said wondering where were they going to spend their fake honeymoon.

"Hawaii. I had no idea but from what Rebekah said is a beautiful place." Katherine said and took a sip of her coffee. Elijah smiled.

"Yeah I've been there...it's fantastic. I have many memories of this place." Elijah said. Katherine narrowed her eyes. Was he actually ready to talk about his past? It wasn't like him. She wouldn't find out though cause the moment was interrupted by Elijah's phone.

"I have to take this it's from the office." Elijah said standing up. "Hello? Hayley?" he said as he exited the room. Katherine followed him with her eyes. She had seen Hayley once or twice before. She was Elijah's secretary but obviously she was dreaming of becoming more and that made her hostile towards Katherine. Katherine decided to text her sister to see what she and the girls were up to. Elena texted her back that they had a meeting at Bonnie's this evening.

"I am telling you...he was like a knight. He didn't want to put me in danger..and this kiss it was so innocent..." Caroline said to the other girls. It was evening and they were gathered at Bonnie's.

"And you have no idea where to find him?" Bonnie asked. Caroline lowered her head.

"I don't understand...he was so sweet and interested in me...why would he disappear like that? Without asking for my number or Leaving me an address..." Caroline said with a sigh of disappointement. She thought that maybe it was just her idea and he wasn't interested. That meybe this kiss was nothing but his way to show his gratitude for saving him from the creeps.

"Maybe he wants to protect you." Elena said and Caroline smiled.

"I told you he was a knight." she said with a big dreamy smile and the girls giggled. Bonnie seemed very troubled though.

"What's up with you?" Katherine asked and Bonnie sighed.

"I told April to call to the agency and cancel..." Bonnie said and lowered her head.

"Why Bonnie? This was your chance to show Kai..." Caroline began but was interrupted.

"Caroline...I know my limits and this is outt of my league ok? What Kai was about to see was just a lie...I am single and he is still my crush...and I have to accept it." Bonnie said in a disappointed tone and sighed again.

"I am going on a honeymoon." Katherine jumped in the conversation looking troubled too.

"Well that's new...did Elijah suggest it?" Elena asked and Katherine nodded.

"He said that this is what normal couples do and if we want to persuade everyone that we are a real couple we have to go." Katherine said.

"That could be a good chance for you to grow closer." Bonnie said.

"I don't think that grow closer to me is in his to do list...he is just so serious and cold some times." Katherine said and Caroline smiled.

"Well maybe you need to turn the heat up a little bit...just saying." Caroline said receiving a weird look from Katherine and approoving looks from the other two.

It was about nine in the morning and Bonnie was still sleeping when she heard the doorbell. She got out of the bed and didn't bother to cover up. She was in her shorts and sports bra and her hair was curly and messy but she was still looking beautiful. She opened the door and froze. A hottie was standing at her door. She looked the man from top to toe and leaned in the door.

"How can I help you?" she said at the brown eyes that were checking her from top to toe. Kol smiled.

"I am looking for miss Bonnie Bennett." Kol said in a soft voice.

"I am Bonnie Bennett...who are you?" Bonnie asked narrowing her eyes.

"I am Kol..your escort..aren't you ready? We have to be at the airport in an hour." Kol said and narrowed his beautiful eyes. Bonnie lowered her head. She was going to kill April.

"Actually I asked from my assistant to call and cancel...didn't she call you?" Bonnie said.

"No she didn't." Kol replied leaning in the door frame and crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"I am sorry. She must have forgot..you came here for nothing." Bonnie said in an apologetic tone. Kol narrowed his eyes.

"Why did you change your mind?" he asked and Bonnie locked her green eyes with his brown ones.

"This...isn't like me. I...I don't think that it is...appropriate." she said trying not to hurt his feelings.

"I don't get it...anyways...live a little." Kol said and smirked at her. 

"Excuse me?" Bonnie asked raising her eyebrows.

"I mean...do something different for once in your life." Kol siad again and Bonnie frowned.

"And what do you know about my life?" Bonnie asked looking offended.

"I can tell...I've met so many women in my...carreer. Come on Bonnie...don't you want to rub me in his face? It will feel good...I promise." Kol said narrowing his eyes on Bonnie. She seemed to rethink the situation.

"You know what...let's do this. Wait here..I am going to pack my suitcases and we are leaving." Bonnie said and headed to her room. Kol entered and closed the door with a smile. Something was telling him that he was going to have fun next to Bonnie.

Rebekah was on the road for a day now. She was already in Arizona and was heading at the Grand Canyon when she decided to make a stop for a coffee. She had an adventurous day. Her car had broken down in the middle of the road. She was caught in the rain and after taking the bus she found a cell phone on her seat. She entered the shop and sighed. She had rent a room at a motel near by so she would stick around for a couple of days.

"What can I get you? I am Matt by the way." the employee with the blue eyes said. Rebekah smiled politely.

"Nice to meet you Matt. I am Rebekah..and...I will have...an..espresso." she said and Matt nodded.

"What brings you here Rebekah?" Matt asked her as he put the coffee in front of her. Rebekah locked her eyes on him.

"I love travelling. I am looking for new experiences and adventures." Rebekah replied with a charming smile.

"I love adventurous people. They are so open minded and...attractive." Matt said. Rebekah lightly blushed and lowered her eyes taking a sip of her coffee. The phone rang, the one she found on the bus,interrupting their conversation. Rebekah looked at the id and recognised that the number was coming from a phone booth.

"Hello?" she said waiting for an answer.

"Oh thank God...hum..I am Stefan Salvatore...I see you found my phone." the male voice replied. Rebekah stood up and got out of the bar to speak comfortably.

"So you are the owner...Stefan." she said. By his voice she could tell that he was really attractive.

"Yes...where are you...maybe we can meet. I really need my phone back." Stefan said and Rebekah lowered her head.

"Sure..I am actually in a bar about ten kilometers east from the Grand Canyon. It's called the 'Canyon Grill'." Rebekah said waiting for an answer.

"Yes I've been there. I'll be there in an hour. Wait for me." Sefan said.

"Sure. I will. I am Rebekah by the way." Rebekah said.

"Nice. See you Rebekah." Stefan said in a sweet tone and closed the phone. Rebekah realized that a smile was formed on her face. She didn't know why but it was there. She was dying to meet Stefan in person.

Caroline was in the morning shift this day. She entered the cafe bar and saw Enzo cleaning some tables.

"You didn't have to do that...I am supposed to clean those." she said as she put down her bag and put on the cleaning gloves. Enzo smiled at her.

"It's ok. You were working double shift for the previous week so I kind of owe you..." Enzo said with a smile handing her a towel. As Caroline tried to take it from his hand Enzo grabbed her by the wrist and brought her closer to him.

"Why don't you give me a chance Caroline...I won't hurt you I promise." Enzo whispered looking deep into her eyes.

"Look Enzo..." Caroline began but a shadow at the window made her turn her head. She thought for a moment that she saw Klaus. "I am sorry...I'll be right back." she said and escaping Enzo's touch she stormed out of the bar. She saw Klaus walking away quickly.

"Klaus...hey...wait." she yelled but Klaus kept walking away from her. He didn't want her to see him. He was just trying to check on her and see if she was ok after that night. Caroline managed to reach him and blocked his way.

"Why are you avoiding me?" she asked looking deep into his eyes. Klaus had some serious explanations to give.

 **So that was it...with space between the dialogues as I promised. Please let me know what you think with a review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I would like to thank anyone who reviewed,faved and followed or simply read the story. Enjoy chapter 3...**

"I wasn't avoiding you..." Klaus said with an awkward smile and lowered his head.

"Yeah that's exactly how it looked like..." Caroline said sarcastically.

"Ok...Caroline...what was I supposed to do? You helped me and I owe you...and the least I could do is not to complicate your life more than I already have." Klaus said breathing fast. Caroline frowned.

"I have people after me. People that you have no idea what they are capable of. Even now that we are talking you may be at risk...so if I were you I would stay away from me." Klaus said and tried to leave but Caroline caught his arm.

"If you want me to stay away from you...what were you doing out of the bar's window watching me?" Caroline asked.

"I just wanted to make sure that you are alright and I didn't cause you any trouble." Klaus said.

"I would be better if you were here. Do you have any idea how worried I was when I came back and you had left? My first thought was that they killed you or something." Caroline said.

"I have to go." Klaus said and escaping Caroline's touch he continued his way in a fast pace.

"Just...take care" Caroline yelled and after seeing Klaus getting lost in the crowd she made her way back to the bar where Enzo was waiting for her. She didn't know though that she was being watched.

"Is everything alright? Who was that guy?" Enzo asked fulll of curiosity.

"Hum...just a friend." Caroline replied with a smile and got back to work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kol looked at his watch as he was waiting for Bonnie to pack her suitcases. Bonnie was going nuts. Her room looked just like a bomb had exploded in it. Clothes,shoes and stuff were everywhere.

"This is not happening..." Bonnie yelled desperately from her bedroom.

"Is everything okay?" Kol asked standing up and taking a step closer to her bedroom door.

"Not exactly. I have nothing to wear at the wedding. Anyways we don't have time now. I will buy something from Portland." Bonnie said as she zipped her suitcase.

"We are ready let's go." Bonnie said coming out of her bedroom with her suitcases in her hands.

"No offence...but...isn't the outfit a little inappropriate for the airport?" Kol said and Bonnie looked at herself noticing that she had forgot to get dressed.

"I am sorry...my head is a mess." Bonnie said and got back in her bedroom.

"I don't blame you. It was a last minute decesion." Kol said.

"And who's to blame about it?" Bonnie said with a smile coming out of her room with a pair of jean shorts and a strapless blue top with a heart shaped clevage.

"Me...I guess. Now I think we are ready to go." Kol said and took her suitcases in his hands. Bonnie checked the house one last time and as soon as she and Kol got out of the apartment she locked twice.

"We are taking my car." Kol said pulling with his free hand the car keys out of his pocket. It was a black porche.

"That is..." Bonnie started but was speachless.

"Ok now you are probably thinking how well paid my job is...am I right?" Kol asked with a smirk and Bonnie blinked.

"You got me...I was indeed thinking about it." Bonnie replied approaching the car.

"Well...the previllages of being at this business. This is my proffessional car. It's part of the act. Most women want a rich guy at their side so the agency has a couple of those for moments like this. You know formal occasions like the wedding we are heading to." Kol said placing the suitcases at the port-bagage.

"I didn't ask for my man to be rich...not that I have a problem with it...clearly I don't. I would die to get in one of those. I love fast cars. Once I had the chance to do a photoshoot for a car company. They let me drive a ferrari. It was amazing." Bonnie said caressing the car.

"I have to say I am impressed. Not many women like to talk about cars. Anyways let's keep going. We wouldn't want to lose the plane now would we?" Kol said getting in the driver's seat.

"I kind of still have second thoughts about this." Bonnie said placing herself in the passenger seat.

"Do we need to have this conversation again? Come on...everything is going to be fine." Kol said and touched Bonnie's hand.

"You better be right Kol...hum..you didn't tell me your surname." Bonnie said narrowing her eyes. Kol quickly took his hand away from hers.

"I don't usually reveal it." Kol said in a low tone starting the engeen with his beautiful brown eyes peaned on the road.

"Ok...Is this your real name? Kol? Or is it somehting like a job special..like the car?" Bonnie asked.

"No...it's real...but enough with me. I am here to serve you. So what exactly are we going to do?" Kol asked and Bonnie took a deep breath ready to explain everything.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rebekah was patiently waiting at the Canyon Grill for the mysterious Stefan Salvatore,the phone owner to arrive. She had Matt to keep her company though.

"So...Rebekah...are you seeing anyone?" Matt asked peaning his blue eyes at hers. Rebekah lowered her eyes and paused.

"Not exactly no. I just came out of a difficult relationship." Rebekah said in a low tone.

"Is this difficult for you? Did you dump him?" Matt asked full of curiosity.

"Actually yes. I ended it. He was being jealous and sometimes obssessive." Rebekah said with a sigh.

"I can't blame him with such a beautiful woman on his side." Matt said with a smile and Rebekah smiled too blushing slightly.

"Thank you Matt..." she replied in a low voice. The sound of the door opening made them both pean their eyes on the door. The man who came in was really handsome. He was tall and masculine with dirty blonde hair and green eyes. Stefan wore his most charming smile and made his way to the bar.

"I am looking for Rebekah..." Stefan said and Rebekah smiled getting lost into his eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay...yes...well take care of it...no I can't. It is your job...I am going on a honeymoon...I don't know...okay bye." Elijah was on the phone as he entered the dining room. Katherine was already there. She took a sip of her coffee and watched Elijah as he put his phone back in his pocket and took a seat without even looking at her.

"I am not the only one who skips the goodmorning part." Katherine said. Elijah raised his eyes.

"I am sorry. I have many things on my mind right now." Elijah replied pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"I know that this is difficult for both of us..but we could at least try...we don't have to treat each other like we are enemies or something..." Katherine said and lowered her head as soon as she felt Elijah's brown eyes on her.

"I couldn't agree more." Elijah said in a serious tone.

"Good. So we both agree that we have to grow closer..." Katherine said and Elijah became awkward.

"Hum...we have the time to talk about this on our trip. By the way...be ready by ten tomorrow cause we have to be at the airport by eleven." Elijah said changing the subject. Katherine narrowed her eyes on him.

"Sure." she replied and got back to her breakfast.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elena was on her road to the boutique when she bumped into someone. Elena almost fell but the handsome stranger managed to wrap his arms aroud her waist preventing her from the disaster of humiliating herself and ruining her clothes since there was water down.

"Oh my God..I am so sorry I didn't see you..." Elena said raising her brown eyes to meet Damon's blue ones.

"It's ok. I should have watched were I was going too." Damon said helping Elena stand straight. Elena blinked a few times and smiled.

"Do you live around here? I haven't seen you before." Elena said narrowing he reyes on Damon.

"Actually my friend lives across the street. His name is Alaric Saltzman do you know him?" Damon said.

"Description?" Elena said.

"Tall with kind of blonde hair and hazel eyes." Damon said.

"You mean the guy with the three different girlfriends?" Elena asked smiling.

"Yeah yeah that's him. That's my boy. I don't have his habbits though. I am totally monogamic." Damon said smiling.

"You don't say..." Elena replied checking Damon from top to toe.

"I am Damon by the way...Damon Salvatore." Damon said estending his hand.

"Elena Gilbert." Elena replied and took his hand willingly.

"Elena...nice name. It suits you." Damon said.

"Thank you Damon...now if you excuse me I have to go. I have work to do. It was nice meeting you. See you around I guess..." Elena said and tried to leave but Damon caught her arm.

"That's a little uncertain...what do you say? Should we meet later for a coffee or something?" Damon said peaning his icy blue eyes in Elena's.

"Hum that sounds good. I will be at work until late but I am sure I can take a break. You can pass by it's actually right there." Elena said pointing at her boutique.

"Oh you work at the boutique...explains your fine taste." Damon said checking Elena from top to toe.

"Oh thanks...I am actually the owner and designer." Elena replied.

"I am not surprised...you seem quite a creative person." Damon said.

"Well...I really have to go...come later and we can have this coffee." Elena said.

"Sure. See you this afternoone then." Damon said and passed across the street to meet Alaric at the coffee shop that was under his apartment.

"See you." Elena replied and continued her way with a smile printed on her face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So he dumped you because you gained two pounds? That was his excuse?" Kol asked Bonnie as they were sitting at the airport cafetteria waiting for their departure. Kai had a relationship with Bonnie and he had broke up with her.

"That's what he said...over the phone...but then Liv found out that he was cheating on me the whole time." Bonnie said and Kol raised his eyebrows.

"If he is such an asshole why are you trying to make him jealous?" Kol asked in a serious tone.

"I may still feel a little attracted to him but I don't want us to get back together. I don't want to make him jealous. I just want to show him that...it is his loss." Bonnie said taking a sip of her coffee.

"That's the spirit. You know I would never dump a girl because of her weight." Kol said lowering his head.

"I wanted to ask you...do you do relationships?" Bonnie asked full of curiosity.

"Excuse me?" Kol asked narrowing his eyes.

"Did you have any girlfriends since you started this job? If you don't want to answer..." Bonnie began but was interrupted.

"It's ok...Actually I had one...but it didn't go well. She wasn't the sharing type." Kol said.

"It must be difficult not to have a personal life of your own because of your job." Bonnie said.

"I believe that if I found the right one I would leave the job." Kol said.

"How did you know that she wasn't the right one..." Bonnie asked making eye contact.

"I just didn't feel anything special around her. I guess I would sense it if my other half was around." Kol said with a smirk.

"Ok..I am starting to believe that if my other half is out there...he is probably at the other end of the world without money for a plane ticket and in a coma." Bonnie said cracking a smile at Kol who widened his smile.

"I am sure that he is closer than you think he is...definetely closer than you think he is." Kol replied and Bonnie giggled.

"God I hope you're right." Bonnie replied.

"When was the last time you had a relationship?" Kol asked. Bonnie's eyes widened and she paused.

"You don't want to answer?" Kol asked and Bonnie narrowed her eyes.

"No I am counting the years..." Bonnie replied.

"Ok ok I get it. Have you ever done it?" Kol asked.

"What? Yes. Why are you asking?" Bonnie replied.

"Curiosity..." Kol said and Bonnie nodded.

"Once. I have done it once." Bonnie said and lowered her head.

"Oh God...hum you should take advantage of this situation and live your life." Kol said and Bonnie gave him a questioning look.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Bonnie asked scared of what she was going to hear.

"You have me at your services...take advantage of it." Kol said with a smirk and Bonnie lowered her eyes and blushed.

"Are you giving me advice to have sex with you?" Bonnie said in a low tone leaning forward making sure that noone else would hear her.

"I am just saying that this might be a good opportunity for you to get back in the game since you are obviously out for a long time...I mean you rent me anyways...it's included in the package. There is no extra charge." Kol said and Bonnie seemed surprised and awkward.

"How about no?" she said and relaxed back on her chair again.

"Why?" Kol asked with a smirk narrowing his eyes.

"Ok...I am already doing the impossible for me by renting you to introduce you as my boyfriend but this...is way not me. I don't pay to make love. It wouldn't feel right." Bonnie said and lowered her head.

"You don't know how it would feel. You have never done it." Kol replied.

"I just...don't do this." Bonnie said.

"You don't do it in general." Kol said.

"Kol..." Bonnie protested.

"What..am I wrong? You just said that you have done it once...years ago. I think it's about time for you to have some fun in your life." Kol said.

"I think it's about time to change the subject." Bonnie said raising her eyebrws.

"Fine." Kol said and smiled at Bonnie who looked a little pissed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I am Rebekah." Rebekah replied smiling and extending her hand towards Stefan.

"It's nice to meet you Rebekah...Stefan Salvatore." Stefan said taking her hand willingly and peaning his eyes to her again. They both paused for a while until Matt cleared his throat.

"Can I get you something?" He asked Stefan looking a little annoyed. Stefan noticed.

"I am fine thanks. Can we talk?" he said turning to Rebekah who followed him outside. Matt was already shooting daggers at him.

"Sorry...but your boyfriend was making me uncomfortable with his jealous looks." Stefan said taking a seat at a bench outside the grill.

"Matt? I just met him he is not my boyfriend." Rebekah replied smiling sweetly sitting next to Stefan who smirked.

"Oh that's promising. He must really likes you though...not that I can't see why?" Stefan said and Rebekah lowered her eyes smiling. This was definetely her lucky day. She had two hot guys flirting her.

"Are you flirting me?" Rebekah asked smiling playfully and Stefan smiled too.

"Would you want me to flirt you?" Stefan asked narrowing his eyes on Rebekah who stood up and handed him his phone.

"You can stick around and find out." Rebekah said heading back in the grill.

"For starters you could give me your number..." Stefan yelled and Rebekah turned around.

"It's already in Stef..." she said with a smile and continued her way. She always had this self confidence around boys.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few hours later Kol and Bonnie were already on the plane towards Portland. They were sitting next to each other. Bonnie was sitting by the window. Kol was next and in the third seat there was an old lady who was sleeping. The plane passed through a minor air gap. Kol grabbed the seat and jumped. Bonnie looked at him with a light smile.

"What?" Kol asked widening his eyes.

"Someone seems a little afraid of flying..." Bonnie noticed and saw annoyance in Kol's face.

"I am not afraid...ha...I just...ok maybe I am a little...worried." Kol said lowering his eyes and Bonnie's smile widened.

"Ok could you stop making fun of me and take my mind off of it?" Kol asked and Bonnie seemed sceptical.

"Got it. That is a good chance for us to talk about our fake relationship. How we met? How long are we together? What's your job?" Bonnie said and Kol nodded.

"I want to be a business man. I've always wanted to be a business man." Kol said.

"What business?" Bonnie asked.

"I'll say that I am working in Mikaelson Incorporated." Kol said. He was using Elijah's company for his business. Bonnie narrowed her eyes.

"Any specific reason that you are choosing this company." she asked thinking of Elijah's and Katherine's recent wedding. Kol seemed nervous.

"No...I just like it." Kol replied. He didn't want anyone to know that the owner was his brother.

"Fine...we met...we met...I am out of ideas." Bonnie said lowering her eyes.

"We could say that we work together. That you did a photoshoot for the company." Kol said.

"That is very good. You have imagination." Bonnie said smirking.

"Shshshsh!" the old lady complained looking angrily at Kol and Bonnie who smiled at each other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elena was designing a dress when the door knocked and Anna came in her office. Anna approached her smiling with meaning and leaned in.

"There is a...Damon Salvatore outside waiting for you.." Anna said and Elena's eyes widened.

"Oh my God..he is already here...I'll be out in a minute." Elena said and Anna exited the office. Elena got up and ran in front of the mirror. She fixed her hair and make up and taking a deep breath she grabbed her bag and exited her office seeing the hot Damon Salvatore waiting for her.

"Here I am." Elena said entering the room. Damon examined her from top to toe and smiled.

"Let's go then." Damon said in a sexy voice and exited the boutique. Elena followed him.

"Are we going across the street?" Elena asked.

"No..." Damon said in an intriguing way and opened the car door for her.

"Where are we going then?" Elena asked full of curiosity.

"That's a surprise." Damon replied and sped up.

They were driving for a while and Damon pulled over. There was noone around and Elena noticed that they were at the beginning of the woods.

"Aren't we going for a coffee?" Elena asked narrowing her eyes as Damon opened the car door for her.

"I reconsidered it and I thought that this would be a lot better." Damon said and opened the back seat grabbing a picnic basket. Elena smiled impressed.

"Follow me.." Damon said and Elena did as she was told. Ina while they were at a cliff. Damon approached the edge and put down the basket.

"This place is amazing." Elena said approaching Damon and taking a seat at the edge of the cliff with her legs hanging down. They were high enough but Elena was never afraid of heights. In fact she had done free fall a time or two by now.

"And you haven't seen anything yet. As long as the sun begins to set is pure magic." Damon said smiling and sat next to Elena offering her a cookie.

"Those are delicious." Elena said taking a bite of the cookie.

"I made them." Damon said and Elena looked surprised.

"Wow...Any other hidden talents?" Elena asked with a smile and Damon smiled two making eye contact.

"Many..." he said and leaned in. Elena leaned in too but as soon as their lips were brushing Elena opened her eyes.

"The sun is setting..." Elena whispered against Damon's lips and they both moved their eyes that was now setting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Caroline had finished her shift at the bar and was returning home. One of the men in black that were after Klaus was following her. Caroline could feel that something was wrong. She started walking faster narrowing her blue eyes and stopping every now and then to make sure that noone was following her. She decided to confuse her watcher and she turned in a small dark road. The man hadn't turned yet and before Caroline realized it she was pushed again the wall with a hand over her mouth.

"We should stop meeting like that." Klaus whispered.

At the corner tha man in black looked around. He kept wondering where Caroline was. He was sure that she had turned but he couldn't find her. He didn't bother to look behind the huge recycling bin though.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Katherine was in her room. She decided to sleep early since she had to get up early in the morning to take care of the last details before her supposed honeymoon. Elijah was downstairs. He had drank a lot. It wasn't his style to get wasted but it happened that night. Elijah was wasted. So wasted that he could barely walk.

Elijah dragged himself until the stairs. He slowly climbed up the stairs almost in the four and leaning into the wall he made his way towards his room. He made a stop first outside of Katherine's room. Elijah knocked the door. Katherine was caught off guard and rushed to the door. She was in her short black sleeping dress and her hair was messy.

Katherine opened the door and Elijah lost his balance but Katherine managed to catch him before he falls on the ground.

"Oh my God Elijah are you ok?" Katherine asked worried helping him stand on his feet. Elijah raised his brown eyes in order to meet hers.

"Katherine? Me and you...talk..." he mumbled.

"Oh God...Are you drunk?" Katherine asked narrowing her eyes.

"I need to talk." Elijah whispered and attempted to take a step back. He lost his balance and Katherine managed to keep him up.

"Ok...what you need now..is sleep..and a bitter coffee." Katherine said and wrapping Elijah's arm around her she helped him arrive at his room. Katherine opened the door and she and Elijah came in. She helped Elijah lay on his bed and as soon as she was ready to leave Elijah took hold of her hand.

"Please stay..." Elijah said in a low voice.

"I can't...we both need to rest before the trip tomorrow. Go to sleep and everything is going to be fine ok?" Katherine said and escaping his touch eaded to the door.

"I feel so alone." Elijah's voice was heard again. Katherine stopped dead in her tracks. She knew the feeling. Elena was working hard. Jeremy was away and her friends couldn't be around all the time. They had their one lives. As for her father they were never close. She knew what lonliness meant.

"I have noone." Elijah complained again sitting on the bed and lowering his head. Katherine approached him and sat next to him. This was the first time that he showed any kind of emotion. The first time that he seemed vulnerable.

"That's not true. You have your brothers,your sister,your friends...me." Katherine said and touched his shoulder. Elijah raised his head looking deeply into Katherine's eyes. Elijah pulled Katherine in a tender hug catching her of guard. Katherine hugged him back. She loved the feeling of her husband's arms around her. This was the closest they have been since now.

"Stay with me." Elijah begged her and Katherine nodded with a smile. She took a seat next to him at the other side of the bed. Elijah rested his head on her lap as she was caressing his hair until he fell asleep.

 **That was it...Don't forget to review. Love you guys...**


	5. Chapter 5

**I would like to thank you all for your continuing support. So chapter 4 is up...enjoy.**

Klaus was centimeters away from Caroline with his hands touching her shoulders. His head popped up behind the bin relieved to see that the man was gone. With that he pulled away from Caroline.

"Is he gone?" Caroline asked and Klaus nodded.

"Klaus...who was this man? What does he want from you?" Caroline asked parting her back from the wall.

"Knowing this will only bring you more trouble Caroline." Klaus said lowering his head avoiding eye contact.

"What have you got yourself into for God's sake...and by the way...they are already after me as we just found out...what else can happen?" Caroline said searching for Klaus' eyes that remained pinned to the ground.

"It's a long story...I am sorry..I have to get out of here." Klaus said and tried to leave but Caroline grabbed his arm making him face her.

"No Klaus...you're not going anywhere. You wanted me to be alright? Well after this i'm not...and I don't intend to go through this alone. You are not leaving me alone in this...do you get it?" Caroline said frowning. Klaus cupped her face and using his body he pinned her to the wall crushing his lips with hers in a passionate loving and hungry kiss. Caroline was caught off guard but wihtout hesitation she parted her lips allowing his toungue to wonder in her mouth. They both enjoyed the kiss to the fullest. Klaus slowly pulled away and rested his forehead against Caroline's.

"I would never leave you alone." Klaus whispered and Caroline smiled up at him. "We are in this together." he added and kissed her again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Damon and Elena spent the whole afternoon together and things were a little awkward especially for Elena after they almost kissed. Since it was already midnight Damon drove Elena back to her boutique. He offered to take her home but Elena insisted on having some issues to take care of first. Damon got off of his car and opened the door for Elena. She smiled and exited the car slightly blushing.

"Thank you for the ride Damon." Elena said with a sweet smile.

"Thank you for the great evening." Damon replied with a smirk and Elena lowered her head smiling and blushing. Damon closed the space between them and gently touching her chin with his fingers he raised her head and met her eyes. He slowly leaned in and as soon as his lips touched hers...

"Elena...just the person I needed to see." Tyler's voice was heard. Damon slowly pulled away looking bothered and Elena sighed turning around.

"What are you doing here Tyler?" Elena asked obviously annoyed.

"It's about the contract...Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" Tyler said with an amused smile formed on his lips. Elena bit her lip awkwardly as she was in a difficult position.

"I don't think getting to know someone like you is in his priorities." Elena snapped and turned towards Damon completely ignoring Tyler. She reached up and gave a kiss on his cheek.

"See you..." she said and approached Tyler both of them walking towards the entrance of the boutique. She turned around and looked at Damon for a last time before she and Tyler entered the boutique giving him a sweet smile. Damon smiled back and waved at her. He wanted to kill this guy.

"So I see you got a replacement..." Tyler commented with a smirk.

"What did you expect me to do? Get depressed...it's been two whole months...besides...you found replacement before we even break up." Elena said with a sarcastic smirk narrowing her eyes on Tyler who just smiled.

"What did you want to talk about?" Elena asked turning her back on Tyler and walking towards her offfice. Tyler followed her.

"Term number eight..." he said with a smirk. Elena stopped walking and turned around sighing.

"Excuse me?" Elena said raising her eyebrows. Tyler approached her and wrapping his arm around her waist he pulled her closer to him.

"It's just that you are so beautiful." Tyler said in a low voice looking at Elena lustfully. Elena pushed him away.

"What happened Tyler? Did your little slut dump you? Or are you just bored of her?" Elena said taking a step back. Tyler smiled.

"None of the above...I just think I prefer you instead." Tyler said narrowing his eyes.

"Well you should have thought about this earlier...because cheating on her with me after cheating on me with her is kind of ironic...plus I am not interested now that I know how big of a dick you are." Elena said calmly smiling sarcastically at him and Tyler lowered his head approaching her.

"Do you remember the way my kisses were making you feel? Does he kiss you like I used to?" Tyler said brushing his lips against Elena's. Elena slapped him.

"He is actually a lot better...the only thing I remember about your kisses now is that they disgust me." Elena said angrily and Tyler lowered his head and left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was early in the morning and the plane was about to land in Portland in a while. Bonnie opened her eyes. She was resting her head in Kol's shoulder and he was resting his at his seat. She slowly parted her head from him and stretched her upper body slightly yawning. She needed to go to the ladies' room so she tried to pass by Kol and the old lady. She did it successfully. On her way back though she stumbled on the lady's bag and fell directly into Kol's seat who was already up and grabbed her stopping her inches away from him. Bonnie lowered her eyes and blushed immidiately getting back on her feet.

"Sorry." she mumbled with a goofy smile.

"It's ok." Kol said eyes never leaving her. Bonnie silently returned to her seat and an announcement was heard. Everyone was supposed to fasten their seatbelts because the plane was about to land. As the landing began the plane started to have some weird ups and downs. Well...they were weird for Kol who was terrified.

"Why is it doing like that?" Kol asked nervously Bonnie who smiled and touched his hand.

"Just breath and calm down...everything is completely normal." Bonnie reassured him and Kol closed his eyes and took a deep breath. It didn't help much but he felt a little better.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Katherine opened her eyes and realized that she had fallen asleep in Elijah's room. She stopped resting her head at the back of the bed and saw that Elijah was still sleeping resting his head on her lap. She couldn't fight the urge to stroke gently his hair and smile at how cute and adorable he looked while sleeping. Nothing like that cold and strict man who never loosens up and always has his guards up. Elijah slightly moved under Katherine's gentle touch. Katherine pulled her hand away and as soon as the alarm rang she immidiately closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep wanting to avoid the awkward accusation of her staring at him like a creep while he was sleeping.

"My head hurts." Elijah mumbled sitting on the bed and bringing his palm on his forehead. He turned and saw Katherine resting her head at the back of the bed.

"Oh my God...what did I do? I must have drunk a lot." he mumbled again and gently shook Katherine's hand and called her name trying to wake her up. Katherine opened her eyes and stretched her body pretending to just have woken up.

"Goodmorning Elijah." she said in a sleepy tone and Elijah narrowed his eyes and lowered his head seeming troubled.

"Umm Katherine...what are you doing in my room? What happened last night?" Elijah asked desperate to fill in the gaps.

"You drank a lot...then you came into my room and wanted to talk but you were obviously not in the right condition and I helped you get here." Katherine said and then paused.

"And why are you here?" Elijah asked and Katherine met his eyes.

"Because you asked me to stay until you fall asleep...and it seems like I fallen asleep too." Katherine said and lowered her eyes again.

"I was drunk..you shouldn't have listened to me." Elijah said looking upset. Katherine had enough.

"Seriously Elijah? Don't try to make it look like it was my fault. And why the hell are you mad?" Katherine asked looking pissed with his mood swings. Elijah was a little shocked.

"I'm not mad." he said strictly.

"Ok then stop acting like I tried to rape you or something." Katherine said and stormed out of the room.

"Katherine wait.." Elijah yelled but Katherine was already in her room.

"What is it Elijah?" Katherine said opening the door still looking pissed. Elijah opened his mouth but he said nothing he just lowered his head.

"So you can't even apologize to me? Just...cancel the trip." Katherine said and headed inside the room when Elijah grabbed her arm making her face him.

"I'm sorry Katherine." he said looking deeply into her eyes.

"I don't know why but while you claim that you agree that we should grow closer you keep pushing me away Elijah." Katherine said more calm now and Elijah lowered his head.

"I guess we have time to change that." Elijah said and made eye contact with her again. For the first time he seemed more willing to lower his guards. Katherine nodded silently.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The plane had already arrived at Portland and Kol felt happy to be on the ground again. They took their luggage and walked towards the exit.

"Now what?" Kol asked.

"Now we are getting settled to the hotel and then we go shopping." Bonnie said with a smile. She was looking forward to buy her dress for the wedding. The hotter it was the better.

"Do I need to come? I was never good at shopping." Kol said smirking goofily.

"I think I am going to need your opinion. Well I can't make you if you don't want.." Bonnie began.

"No. No it's fine. It's time for me to learn how to shop." Kol replied earning a smile from Bonnie.

"Oh I forgot to tell you...we'll be staying in the same room. The wedding is happening there and because of the preparations my soon to be wed friend and her family are already there so we can't risk being seen in different rooms." Bonnie said and Kol nodded.

"Are you ok with it?" Bonnie asked nervously and Kol smiled.

"What do you think? Well the only weird and unusual thing for me is that I will just sleep with you and not...sleep with you...you know what I mean." Kol said and Bonnie smirked.

"Yeah I get it." she said. They got into the taxi and in a while they were in the hotel. They both took their luggage and headed in the hotel. As soon as they entered and started walking towards the reception Bonnie stopped dead in her tracks and realizing that Kol stopped too.

"That's him over there." Bonnie said and turned her eyes back to Kol pretending not to have seen Kai who was now walking towards them. Kol took a good look at him and then pinned his eyes on Bonnie.

"Good." Kol whispered with a seductive smile and dropping his suitcase he wrapped his arms around Bonnie's waist and brought her closer to him crushing his lips with hers.

 **So that was it...sorry for the lack of the Stebekah in this chapter but I didn't have much time and I had to cut it here...please review...love you ;-)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N PLEASE READ** **: I am posting this cause I got a review at one of my stories "Meeting the Mikaelsons" that kinda bothered me a bit.**

 _Review:_ _Guest_ _chapter 9 . Jul 22_

 _Don't try to write slowburn if you're not going to take the time to actually update so the couple can end up together and instead end up leaving the readers unsatisfied_

 **Now you should know guys that I love each and every one of you for spending time reading my stories and I appreciate your interest and love for them but writing is just a hobby for me that I unfortunately don't always have the time to attend due to real life issues and clutter. In fact I have many semi written chapters for many of my stories that I still haven't found the time or the inspiration to finish and I'm also working on two new projects. Between all that and what real life has been throwing at me lately my updates have gotten really slow. That** **DOESN'T** **mean that I am not going to update at all. I've stated that** **I PLAN ON FINISHING MY STORIES** **and that's what I'll do but I'll do it at my own pace. This is not a job. I do it for fun as an escape from my problems and to support the ship I adore. I don't know if it sounds selfish or rude (sorry if it does) but I'm not writing to keep other people satisfied ,although I'm always happy when people like my work. So yeah that's all I had to say on that matter. I also want you guys to know that I read your reviews and I appreciate them good or bad. Next story to be updated will probably be Royal Slaves when I find the time to finish the chapter. Hopefully within the week but I can't promise anything for sure.**


End file.
